smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Endless Shortest of Shorts Volume 1
Hi People Here this is just sliders that I whip up quickly and so on so here Script Short–Izuru Robbery Characters Len Link Izuru Joshua Izuru: Ok are we ready Link: Yes Joshua: Yep Len: Yes Link: Your name can’t be Len Len: Well I Dead so it’s actually Kirito I kept that to myself after the incident Izuru: Ok let’s burn this place down and steal the money Sunny Funny: What are you doing Izuru: Kirito! Kirito (Len): Got it Kirito process Sunny Funny And snap her neck while in here body and goes right back Izuru: Alright throw the body in after the building is starting to burn down ok Brooklyn Guy: What Are you doing Izuru: SCRAM!!!! The four run away Link: Blue Turtle Izuru: Actually it’s just paint his green Joshua: Shut it! Kirito: Ok let’s go away and go to the movies Izuru: Nope unless a movie from December is playing nope the January releases are terrible Link: Buy hoes and bring them to your apartment Izuru: Why Not! Short–First plane, First flight Characters Simmons Mario Bowser Toad We see a plane in the air Mario: Ok I worry Toad: Yup Saiko: Don’t put a lighter near here Simmons: Ok I just realized we running low on gas and I just damage the controls we going to land! Morton: WHAT?!?!?! Morton drop a light which hits alcohol and flames erupt on the plane blowing up the engine Simmons: OK LOST A ENGINE WE GOING TO DIE GO TO THE BATHROOMS AND WRITE YOUR WILLS AHHHHHHHH!! Bowser: Before I reach the CHARLEYYY con! The screen goes to black and a explosion could be heard Short–SML Users Truth or Dare Characters Endless RH Culdee Onion Cream Mariofan Endless: Ugh Onion Cream I not going to cut my mask off Onion Cream: I said cut your face off come on we got 1 ups RH: So That just a mask Endless: Yes but back to the point Could I just do truth Onion Cream: Did you ever did any evil crimes Endless: Yes. RH: What? Endless: I helped Izuru,Link,And Joshua get rid of evidence against them (also murder Jeffy) Culdee: Make sense who Josh Endless: A turtle Onion Cream: It’s my turn I say truth since you would try to attack me Endless: What are you going to do against the headquarters Onion Cream: What I planed there Done Mariofan: I going home this is no fun Endless: I concur let’s impale Onion Cream! Onion Cream: Fuck! Short–Objection! Characters Meggy SMG4 Mario Mario Mama Luigi Meggy: Objection SMG4 Mario WAS IN A BODY CAST!!!!!! Mama Luigi: HE BEEN FORGING IT!! Mario: Look I being the judge and I don’t have experience with anything related to court SMG4 Mario: Cody literally said I was unable to do the crime Mama Luigi: He was bribed by the defense Meggy: Your insane! Mama Luigi: A Insane Genius Mario: More like a Insane Dumbass! SMG4 Mario: I take offense to that. Mama Luigi: What am I doing HERE! SMG4 Mario: I ASKING THE Question TWOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Mario: Um What was the charges Mama Luigi: STEALING MY QUARTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mama Luigi pass out Mario: Um Not Guilty Meggy: Yes! Short–Kirby Foes Meeting Starring Magolor Susie Taranza Marx Magolor: Ok another meeting of the Kirby Foes Meeting has commence Marx: Know What I going and leave Taranza: Yeah he have a point Marx leaves Susie: Ok any plans Taranza: Poison Kirby’s food Magolor: Tried That last month it failed Susie: I have no idea Taranza: We Running On flumes Magolor: Yeah Goodman: You need to pay your house payment Magolor: If we can sell the house can you not kill us Goodman: Sure. The three are in a cardboard box Susie: Great we don’t have a home Magolor: Hold On I have a Idea The three on on a red coach Taranza: At least we can live in Mario house Susie: Yep Short–Cyan Yoshi Monologues Characters Cyan Yoshi Riolu Cyan Yoshi is in a lab Cyan Yoshi: Ok now the plans have been completed but why can’t I do this Cyan Yoshi: Ok just need to get in attack’s that should put me over the edge and let me go through with this Cyan Yoshi: Still I going to do one way or another cause I want revenge We go into a flashback Young Cyan Yoshi: Mommy Daddy Riolu: DIE!! Suddenly Riolu is tackle to the ground by a stranger and get raped by said stranger We return to the present Cyan Yoshi: That was the day where I got depression ugh I going to Wendy’s The End Triva * This debuted seven people (Cyan Yoshi,Susie,Magolor,Marx,Len(Kirito),Joshua,And Taranza) Category:Stories by Endlesspossibilities 2006 Category:Mario Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Cyan Yoshi Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:SMG4 Mario Episodes Category:Mama Luigi Episodes Category:Riolu Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Onion Cream Episodes Category:Link Episodes Category:Joshua Episodes Category:Izuru Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Saiko Episodes Category:Simmons Episodes Category:Marx Episodes Category:Susie Episodes Category:Magolor Episodes Category:Taranza Episodes Category:Morton Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes